


How To Become A Dragon

by Calanor



Series: Dragons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Harry became Cronos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Become A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> so... Middle Earth came into play....

**How to Become a Dragon**

  
  


Harry Potter was fourteen years old when the threat of Voldemort was erased from this world forever. A single soul leech that tethered his life force to this plane of existence had attached itself to Harry's magical core. When the leach was gone, Harry's power increased and grew.

 

Dumbledore knew that the younger wizard would need more training in the art of Magic than he could give. As he thought about who to contact in the world, his answer came from a man who appeared without warning.

 

Horus, the leader in the council of Mages felt the ripple in Magic. A new Magus was had finally grown into their gifts. He followed the strand to Hogwarts Castle, almost knowing that it would the Potter Heir.

 

The Ancient and most Noble line had borne more high powered wizards in the last two thousand years than any other.

 

He would know, Horus was once known as Michael Potter and he was over three hundred years old, and a great aunt was part of a Mages Coven in France. Elizabeth Grace Potter, had been born during the Crusades. The family grimoire had spoken of her birth. How the magic seem to glow around her.

 

The great doors of Hogwarts opened before he even had a chance to touch them. Horus smiled, the great Lady Hogwarts remembered him. As he stepped through the doorway, her magic reached out and surrounded him. Holding him place for just a brief moment. He grinned, she always knew how to welcome him when he came.

 

~

  
  


Horus walked to the center of the Great Hall and stopped. The ley lines of the connected where he stood. The power rose gracefully and swirled around him and through the hall. Students sat at their places at the long tables. When it came back...the Mage was awed.

 

There was more than one.

 

A girl and four boys.

 

There was told that there come a day when five would come. Protectors and warriors. Scholars and crafters. They would lead the magical world into a new era.

 

“I am Horus. Magic has led me here. She tells me that there is five here. Of Earth. Intelligence. Protector. Crafter. And Fire. I shall help train your abilities and help you tame your magic. Teach you to push your limits and beyond. To wield it times of war and peace. In the end, you shall be mages.”

 

Harry stood up from the table and faced the man dressed like one of the Elves who came to help with the soul leech. A sword strapped to his back, a bow and quiver of arrows. Boots that reached his knees, brown pants and a black shirt. Dark messy hair and hazel eyes.

 

Ron Weasley stood next, his lanky form, all legs and arms. Neville Longbottom, took a deep breath and took his place on the other side of Harry. Draco Malfoy, slid gracefully out of his seat with Hermione following beside him.

 

Lucius stood with the use of his cane. His only child would be gone for years, he didn't know if he could bear it. Severus laid a hand on his shoulder, “let him go my friend. He will need all the help with this magic growing everyday. He will need the mages to help him. He will be a boon to your legacy.”

 

That day they left and traveled to a place that was truly magical.

 

Middle Earth.

 

That was also the first day of the rest of their lives. Where the Elves took them into the glade. Where Magick came, search their souls, and gave them their new names.

 

Harry James Potter became Cronos. A Dragon Mage, the first one in five hundred years. What better name for a man who could changed into a great black dragon with green eyes.

 

Magnoc told Harry that the Goblins and Orcs of Middle Earth were evil beings and if the Horde of Gringotts had it their way, they would destroy them all. Eradicate them from memory for all times.

 

Just for being alive.

 

From there the five young humans separated and began learning from Mentors chosen for their specific gifts. Harry knew this would be a road he would travel alone. For the next ten years he did, even though they crossed paths many times.

 

It was here in Middle Earth, he felt he finally found home. Traveling with the Rangers. Learning from Horus and Aragorn.

 

He traveled a bit with Gandalf.

 

Now there was a man who could give Dumbledore a run for his money, for his constant riddles and old codger routine.

 

He learned to wield Magic from him. Taught him how to listen to world around him. Showed him the wonders of Middle Earth. Harry loved the Hobbits. They loved to have parties and eat anytime day or night. They reminded him to laugh.

 

The elves gave him lessons on how to quiet his mind. To move with grace and agility.

 

In his twenty-ninth year, he joined the Fellowship and the War of the One Ring. Orcs, Goblins and Wargs had nothing on him when he shifted into his Dragon form.

 

But riding on the back of a horse with the riders of Rohan, his blood surging, the call for battle with the sounds of swords clashing. Who would have thought that a boy who lived ten years in the cupboard under the stairs would finally find his way in the world to here.

  
He was Cronos and he was a Dragon Mage.


End file.
